The present invention relates to adjustable and collapsible easy chairs and more particularly to easy chairs with a leg support.
There are known two kinds of such easy chairs, namely one type in which the leg support is raised automatically in accordance with the movement of the back support, being connected thereto by a linkage i.e. the rearward movement of the back support causing the leg support to rise. Thus, in such a chair -- when the occupier of the chair leans back recliningly, the footrest rises and the person in in the chair assumes a practically lying position. It is impossible -- in such a chair -- to sit upright, but to have the legs, especially the calves, supported on the leg support. The second kind of chair is without the said automatic movement, but it affords the possibility for a person to sit upright with the legs of that person raised. In this position the leg support is at a level with the seat. In that second type of chair the leg support, when not in use is folded under the chair. It can be seen that both arrangements are inconvenient in use and provide only for two positions of use: in one type the leg support depends on the position of the back rest, in the second type the leg support is either folded under the seat and inaccessible or at level with the seat.